Legacy
by CarlyClaireAuthor
Summary: 14 year old Adriana daughter of the retired yet still best in the business Victoria and hasn't had it easy, her mom died when she was only 6 and her dad recently died in a mysterious fire. Now living with Victoria as her legal guardian she's no longer safe even if she doesn't know what the family business is. With a new threat around the corner can the RED team protect her?


Chapter 1 Victoria's granddaughter

Addie's POV

"Hello my little Addie you've grown so big since the last time I've seen you, I'm terribly sorry it has to be under such horrible circumstances!" My Gramma, Victoria Gepaiones greeted me at the door.

I suppressed the urge to scoff, she hasn't bothered making contact with my family since mum died and only is now because I have know one else, she's now my legal guardian. My full name is Adriana Elizabeth Gepaiones since my dad (before he died) made my mum's last name mine.

"Hi Gramma" I answered in a monotone voice putting an emotionless face to mask the hurt I felt for dad inside.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a knowing voice that said she didn't buy it.

"Ya I'm fine" I said lying the best I could possibly manage.

I'd always been an exceptional lier and according to my dad I look just like gramma (or at least the pictures he said he saw of her) did when she was 14. I have long curly bleach blond hair, 5 foot 7, dark blue eyes (that, if you ask me really amplify the effect of a glare) and a thin frame.

She just nodded and let the driver carry my bags upstairs. When he opened the door to let me in I couldn't help but forget about the reason I was here and concentrate more on how amazing my room was.

"Oh My Gosh" I mumbled in aww as I loomed around the room. It was at least 6 times bigger than my old room; marble walls, a large four poster bed, the bedside table had a picture of Gram and me from 8 years ago at Halloween, complete with a balcony and a dressing room large enough to fit a football team.

"Do you like it?" Gramma asked in her English accent.

"It's wonderful, thank you so much" I thanked her sincerely.

"Would you like me too stay or should I leave you to unpack?" She asked.

"I'll just unpack, thanks for the offer though" I answered over my shoulder.

"Be down in an hour for tea" she yelled as I heard her go back down the hall and down the steps to the living room. I heard the front door open and close and I knew the driver left too.

"What the hell does she mean by tea?!" I asked myself as I began unpacking.

I changed into my white tank top, black cardigan, and black skirt that went about halfway above my knees and had a belt with white flowers on it.

Once I was done that I made my way downstairs for what I knew would be the mother or should I say grandmother of all awkward situations.

Victoria's POV

It pained me to see that hunted dead look in her eyes but to have her put on such a brave face. The only reason I didn't see them is because in this business you get enemy's, smart ones that know it'd be much easier to hurt who they love instead of them so I pretended I didn't love my family.

The ringing phone made me instantly out of habit grab for the gun attached to my belt a second before I went to answer it.

"Hey, just a heads up we need to see you urgently, we as in Sarah, Marvin, Ivan and me, we'll be there in 5" Frank said.

"Shit" I whispered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My granddaughter is living here now, my son in law, her father, died and you know what happened to my daughter, anyway, you're going to have to establish a cover, she thinks I used to work as a high school teacher." I explained.

"Alright I'm Richard Dun gym teacher, Ivan will be Jarimia kozzeki foreign languages teacher, Marvin will be Arty Ward the secretary, and Sarah will be Gemma Rodgers the nurse all except Sarah will be retired" He told me without skipping a beat.

Dip-wads they don't get it,"you don't need to change your names just use those professions" I explained.

"Right, Gotcha" he answered in an embarrassed voice then hung up.

Luckily Addie made it down before they got here.

"I'm going to have some old friends and co workers over for dinner tonight okay?"

"From the high school?"

"Yes"

"Awesome when will they be coming?" Just when Addie asked as if on que there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, Frank, Sarah, Marvin, Ivan, this is my lovely granddaughter Adriana. Adriana meet Frank, Sarah, Marvin, Ivan" I introduced them.

"Hello, nice to meet you Adriana" Sarah said to Addie.

"You can call me Addie everyone else does" she responded in a cheery tone I could tell was forced.

Addie's POV

Gramma's friends were definitely weird but not a normal 'my gramma's friends are weird' way, they seemed always alert but relaxed, closed off but relatable, and cautious, really cautious even for old people.

I went into the kitchen and helped Gramma put all the fold together while I heard Sarah the nurse having a laugh attack over something Marvin said.

"What it's true and I took away the fact to never attempt CPR on a general of the United States Army if your not 100% sure he's not breathing" Marvin yelled.

What is he talking about? I didn't have much time to contemplate that because Gramma said loudly,"okay can you just grab the tea pot and tray that's all I'll need".

So I grabbed the tea and brought it into the dining room where Marvin was balancing a spoon on his nose.

Right as I walked past him the spoon dropped right off but the weird part was I caught it without thinking twice and set it on the table.

Marvin's POV

I knew it! There was only one more thing I had to test her with and I'd know for sure just how much of her grandmother she has in her, physical appearance not counting because it was plainly noticeable too anyone who ever saw Victoria at the age of 14.

The first thing I tested her with, when I told the story that definitely sounded crazy to anyone who didn't know about us RED's or spy related stuff. She didn't freak out, assume I was crazy, or demand answers meaning if we tell her she'll handle it well.

The second test was to test her reflexes and see if they were as fast as Victoria's and even though Addie didn't know I was testing them they definitely were.

The third test was on her knowledge but all I have to do is ask her about school and how many languages she knows.

"So what are you doing in school these days? Learning a language or anything?" I asked.

"Well I'm in advanced classes mostly so I'm doing grade 10 stuff instead of grade 9 stuff. And we learnt Spanish for a semester in grade 6 and I really enjoyed it so I learnt Russian, the rest of Spanish, French, Korean, and Chinese mandarin." She answered.

This girl is as intelligent, fast, able to co, and beautiful as Victoria and she would make a hell of a spy if the time came.

Then Victoria realized what I was doing and if looks could kill I'd be dead 1000 times over, in fact if her granddaughter wasn't right there I think she would've made a move to kill me.

"Addie dear why don't you have an early night you look exhausted" Victoria suggested and I knew what was coming.

Victoria's POV

That idiot! He's dead as soon as Addie gets up those stairs and out of earshot because noway is he allowed to try and tell her what we were, or what we are

maybe he's even planning on making her a spy, I don't know but he's dead!

"Goodnight" she politely said and quickly made her way upstairs. I wasn't lying when I said she looked tired for a minute she almost landed her head in a soup bowl dozing off.


End file.
